tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarknessIsHere
please join total drama the video game !:) Hey! You can take Tyler in Total Drama World Explore! i have somthing i want to tell you and your gf courtny back at camp >:( camp started Hey Do you want to be friends?You look like you could be a GREAT friend we are both in my sim island and mdel school and others I thinkHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nc Have you ever been to North Carolina? Yes. (DarknessIsHere) Why? and Who are you? I'm Spacebuddies123 and I live In West Virginia, do you live there. I'm trying to find someone that lives In WV or NC I dont live there, sorry. It's not your fault. I've been so bored... Hey What time is it for you there?For me it's 8:06 for me.Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 03:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Its 11:07 (DarknessIsHere) Dang...Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 03:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPACEBUDDIES123 HEYY!! (DarknessIsHere 01:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry I haven't been on all day... I was on the way back from the beach... Harold Harold will return in No Pain, No Game as long as he keeps nis big mouth shutNoahFTW 18:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC)NoahFTW Fine. (DarknessIsHere) I heard that! DuncanGuy 18:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Um...okay...let's chat? Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Whats up? (DarknessIsHere 01:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I just got 1,000 edits! *Is happy* Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Anyways, I hope Total MySims Island gets started... Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island 3 Plz join Total Drama Island 3 Use someone else then You know, you can be 2 campers, so choose your second camper There, I did it hi dude you still here if so go to total drama island3 have you been to total drama again. have you been to the new one called total drama again. Uhhhhhh... The pic that Heather rocks appparntly put up for total drama runway shot, says its by some Fire Fly person and IF you look it up on google images, you find a pic of it exaclty the same on devianArt. Kikicutie123 05:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I copied it....Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 04:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC)is that okay? Total Drama Action 3 Plz join Plz join Total Drama Action 3 The link is on Total Drama Island 3 Hey join Total Drama Splash Out it's my own campHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey it beganHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark umm goto this link plz and put TDSO for channel don't take out the # and for network irc.freenode.net okay http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/? nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= Hey Dark! I put my name in the subscriptions page...but no one has subscribed yet! :( Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure...TDMSI? Let's invite Heather! If she's here... Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I took a shower lol Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 02:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) wanna chat on IRC Go To IRCM. TT66 Let's go chat in IRC? Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 17:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark go on IRC but which one? IRC Sure. Go to this link and click the link. jOIN join Total Drama Reloaded! theres one spot left I think you took the last spot Total Drama Modeling School 2 The next challenge is up EAT RICE WELL-AV98 16:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shawn! Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 17:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, same channel Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 17:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No, but you can join IRC Camps season three if you want. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Modeling School 2 The next challenge is up EAT RICE WELL-AV98 21:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama School Time new challenge is up Total Drama Modeling School 2 Are you going to do the challenge EAT RICE WELL-AV98 14:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) sure EAT RICE WELL-AV98 14:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It's time to talk about the vote in TDR your team elimination -TDAFan99 You don't have to vote if you don't want to aend me a message saying I won't vote this episode then if you are voting send me your vote What happened? Hey what's wrong your not online anymore i have more edits than you now I have 900 and something Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 19:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay new sig and my new camp is out and you can take Fred if Zanna isn't him for like 1 full ep.♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 21:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey umm I have 2,600 edits..♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 00:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well umm I have lots of edits hope you get on more!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 23:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello..so I have a lot more edits!5,800 or more![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ^That's a long time...ago.Nyan Cat is Epic Let's got to space! 02:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Come to TDMSI TT66